The present invention is directed to a striking tool that can be used to impact an object without causing damage thereto. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a straight line striking tool that also absorbs impact forces during use.
Striking tools for impacting objects or work surfaces are well known in the art. For example, various hammers have been created specifically for this purpose. Such hammers typically have a head for performing the actual striking function and a handle extending at or near a right angle therefrom for gripping by as user.
In some situations, a hammer of common design cannot be employed due to space constraints that prohibit effective swinging. As such, inline or straight line hammers have been developed that permit use in a more compact space. Unlike a typical hammer, which is swung by its extending handle, a straight line hammer is designed to impact a target while being propelled along a path substantially parallel to its longitudinal axis.
It is sometimes also necessary that no damage or deformation of the target to be impacted results from contact with a hammer or other striking tool. To this end, such tools have been designed with head portions comprised of malleable materials such as aluminum, brass and other such metals. Straight line hammers having such malleable head portions are commonly used, for example, during the assembly of various die components to stamping and molding dies.
As can be easily appreciated by one of skill in the art, the forceful contact of a hammer or other striking tool with a target typically generates recoil and other impact forces that are undesirably transferred to a user thereof. This side effect may be exacerbated in the case of a straight line hammer due to the alignment of recoil forces with the hands and arms of a user.
To combat this undesirable transfer of impact forces, a number of different recoil absorbing striking tools having a typical swingable hammer construction have been designed. Such devices are commonly referred to as, for example, dead blow hammers. However, applicants are unaware of any such devices that also incorporate a malleable or otherwise non-destructive striking portion. Nor are applicants aware of any such devices that are designed to be used in an inline manner.
Consequently, it can be understood that there is a need for an inline striking device having such impact absorbing and non-damaging characteristics. An impact absorbing striking tool of the present invention satisfies this need.